


The Disappearance of Yūri Katsuki

by Default_Stressed_Mode, FanGirl_aT_wOrK



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angsty! Viktor, Disappearance of Yūri Katsuki, M/M, Post-episode 12 feels, Probable sequel, Questionable Continuation, Retirement, Spot the Hidden Ship XDD, Yuri!!! On Ice ending killed us
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Default_Stressed_Mode/pseuds/Default_Stressed_Mode, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirl_aT_wOrK/pseuds/FanGirl_aT_wOrK
Summary: Yūri Katsuki retires after the Barcelona Grand Prix and has been missing ever since. He didn’t see the end of Yuri Plisetsky’s performance and didn’t even attend the awarding ceremony where eventually he won silver. Viktor swore he would find his beloved while once again competing on the ice but just where did he go?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! Default and Fangirl here! We actually wanted to post this post-episode 12 due to all the hype that there's a season 2 (crossing our fingers for that and totally hoping for a rival of Viktor for Yūri's affection), Yūri Katsuki's supposed retirement and (TTATT) his subsequent silver medal with only a 0.14 point deficit (like WTF people?!) and you see where that got us. 
> 
> Plus kudos and cookies to the first one to sees the hidden pair in the story, Default here says We'll give you a YOI!! one-shot or an update on one of our stories which said winner will pick. If no one finds it well...we'll see :3

Yūri searched frantically for Viktor who suddenly disappeared after their interview. He calls out to the Russian but when said man was still nowhere to be found, Yūri soon decides to watch Yuri’s performance by himself. Just few minutes into the amazing performance, he is distracted by his phone ringing. Opening the phone, his chocolate brown eyes widened at seeing the caller’s name, lips thinning to a grimace.

The call lasts for a few minutes with Yūri constantly saying “はい、知っています。” in succession and when it ends Yūri is silent but his eyes are lit with a fire of determination. He takes one last look at the performing Russian prodigy and bows his head, as if asking for forgiveness. Yūri turns tail and quickly descends down the stairs, just stopping near a well-hid table that they discovered the other day and knew Viktor would find easily. He writes down a quick note and , with eyes full of regret , leaves the one thing he treasured most with it. 

He hastily runs towards the exit, not even noticing that someone had been calling his name. 

\---Line Break---

The music begins playing “Allegro Appassionato in B Minor” and the whole stadium holds its breath, already anticipating a stellar performance. Yuri begins the performance with a grace of an angel, twisting and spinning in ways that has everyone in awe. He nails a beautiful Quadruple Salchow and then performs a spiral following a triple axel. He spins into a triple flip but stumbles on his quadruple toe loop. Yuri does not notice Yūri Katsuki hasty departure into the exit, focus purely on his routine. The stumble frustrated him but he recovers and brilliantly executes a Quadruple Salchow and a triple toe loop. 

The audience cheers loudly as he performs a quadruple toe loop and a double toe loop Yuri doesn’t know why but his eyes search for chocolate brown ones in the audience as if to make sure those eyes are watching him. His eyes continue to search even as he performs a triple axel single loop and triple Salchow in succession. 

He spins, turns and twirls. As he ended his free skate, many are teary-eyed and the cheers are deafening. Once again, he looks around searching for the Katsudon but even as he tries to search the entire stadium, Yuri Katsuki is nowhere to be found. 

\---Line Break---

The awarding ceremony came with Yūri Katsuki’s name being repeated over and over again. When it was evident that the second medalist would not show up, the event went on without further ado, only with the podium missing one skater.

Viktor searched frantically for his protégé, the skater’s silver medal in his hands due to Yūri’s absence. 

“Where could Yūri have gone to?” he mutter to himself, looking across the hallway and back.

“Wait.. If I remember correctly, I saw Yūri Katsuki running towards there. I called out to him but he didn’t respond, it looked as if he was in a hurry.” Mila suddenly exclaims and points to the left where everyone knew was the way to exit the building.

“When was this?” Chris asks the beautiful female, looking as worried as Viktor was. The Japanese skater was, after all, one of his close friends and with Viktor too distracted with the disappearance of Yūri, he had to be the one who asked the right questions.

“I think it was just in the very middle of Yura’s performance, I believe. I had just finished using the restroom when I saw him walking away as if the devil himself was hot on his heels.” She say, looking worriedly at Viktor who had ran to the direction she pointed all the while shouting Yūri’s name.

In the end, nothing and no one turned up and Yūri Katsuki was still nowhere to be found. The only thing left of the skater was the wedding ring Viktor gave to him just days prior and a note with the words:

Γдо свидания –YK ˩

“Viktor...?” They saw the Russian crumple said paper and suddenly exits the building. Chris made a move to follow but Yakov pulled him back, head shaking.  
They didn’t see the normally suave skater slam his hotel room open, and suddenly collapse on the bed that Yūri slept in last night and breaks down crying.

He falls into an uneasy sleep few hours later dreaming of sparkling chocolate brown eyes and small shy smiles that he might never see again.

\---Line Break---

Few weeks later, the news of the disappearance of Yūri Katsuki was replaced with Viktor Nikiforov returning to the ice.

“I promised him I’d return, after all.” Says the skating legend as he smiles to the crowd. Suddenly staring straight into the camera, his eyes turned serious “Yūri, I’ll find you even if it’s the last thing I’ll do.”

The first few days Yūri was missing were the worst. Viktor, after waking up, had half-expected that Yūri’s disappearance had been a dream but soon realizes that it wasn’t when he sees the engagement ring on the table. The man breaks down crying again.

Later, he contacts the Katsuki Family only to hear that Yūri hadn’t come home yet. Hiroko Katsuki calmly explains to a despairing Viktor that Yūri had already told them he wouldn’t be returning home still, due to some prior appointments and that they gave him their consent as a way of supporting any decisions their beloved son would make. 

Minako and Yuuko give similar answers when he calls them to ask about Yūri’s whereabouts. Viktor resists the urge to scream in utter frustration.

That night, however, Yuri Plisetsky bursts into Viktor’s apartment.

“Viktor! His name was not there!” The Russian Fairy and recent winner of the Grand Prix looked ruffled and stressed.

“What? Whose name?” Viktor bolts up from his bed where he was moping still about Yūri’s sudden disappearance.

“Yūri Katsuki’s, who else?! You’ve been here all this time, moping about your ex-fiancee so who else do I f*cking mean? Hah? The freaking piggy is not in the f*cking list of those who will participate in the Japanese qualifiers. 

“What?”

All hell suddenly breaks loose.

\--Line Break--- 

One Year Later...

Viktor already kind of expected this outcome, he stopped training competitively for a year after all. He’s also gotten old, he’s far from being his reckless teenaged self, far from being his prime. 

Ever since Yūri left, his world seemed to fade into monochrome colors. His smile felt forced at times and sometimes he wonders if coming back to the skating world is worth it if the person that inspires him is no longer by his side. He’s still at the top of his game, though. 

After a grueling roller-coaster ride of a Grand Prix, the results are unexpected and even the experts are dumbstruck. He, Viktor Nikiforov, comes second to a bright, young man with a gummy smile and crinkled eyes whose skating style strangely reminds him of someone. 

He just couldn’t put his finger on it but the moment the skater danced and twirled on the ice, his heart suddenly took a leap he couldn’t explain.

“Antonio Yuzumi has, against all odds, won the championship even beating the Viktor Nikiforov and the records of both Yūri Katsuki and Yuri Plisetsky on the short and Free Programs! Speaking of the half-Japanese miracle skater, he has never revealed to anyone the name of his mysterious coach who he sings high praises about. Could this mysterious coach have been the key into turning this young man into a champion? Just 6 months ago he was a nobody, he wasn’t skating in any competition and he was off the radar. Now, he’s suddenly the Grand Prix Gold Medalist! What an amazing career starter for Antonio Yuzumi!”

No one notices a hooded figure burst into the arena just as Antonio Yuzumi was bowing to the crowd. No one that is until the young skater smiled so widely when his eyes lands on the Kiss and Cry. He ran out of the rink so fast before suddenly lunging towards the figure.

“Coach! I did it! I won!” Antonio Yuzumi hugged the man who immediately hugs back the young champion. The man’s hood fell to his shoulders due to the hug and with it, revealed a shocking sight.

His whole world completely stopped. The entire arena suddenly became so silent that one could probably hear a pin drop. Viktor, who had been curious on who the mystery man was to the skater that managed to beat even him, felt as if time seemed to slow down and freeze completely. 

He instantly recognized just who his new rival was hugging.

Yūri...

“YŪRI!” 

Surprised Chocolate brown eyes meets disbelieving blue-green ones.

Suddenly, the world doesn't seem so dim anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you guys think, should we continue this little plot bunny or leave it as it is? 
> 
> Translations:  
> はい、知っています。- Yes, I know.  
> до свидания - Goodbye
> 
> Merry Christmas guys and Have a Happy New YEAR!!!


End file.
